exsiliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Martin Darkov (character)
Overview GAME INFORMATION Current player: Elle (contact via PM) Canon: Original Date of Arrival: 21 February (2012) Unit Number:' 302 '''Chosen weapon:' Lance and shield''' PERSONAL INFORMATION Name: Martin 8 Darkov Age: 14 Height: 4'11" Weight: 98lbs Species: Darkov Class: Hunter (trainee)' Alignment: 'Lawful good Deus Angst Machina, Angst Coma, BFS, Doom Magnet, Apologises a lot, Determinator Personality Shy, nervous, and consistently self-depreciating, Martin seldom smiles out of genuine content. He is quick to blame himself first and foremost for the troubles he encounters, quick to recoil from praise or compliments, and quick to think the worst of any situation, try as he might to hope for the better. He is a chronic apologizer, and though polite, he has a difficult time maneuvering through conversation. He tends to fold and cower under more imposing personalities, oftentimes latching onto the safest of those to fix all of his problems, all until he realizes just how pathetic he's being. He goes through periods of dependency, followed by an intense need to break away and try and do things on his own, often to the point of frenzy, leading to a great deal of mistakes. Shamed and miserable, he'll retreat back into himself until the cycle begins anew. Incidents in his past plague him with the notion he is a bonafide failure. He expects punishment and ill favor from everyone and anyone, yet still recoils from painful and frightening situations; he is still very much a child. Despite his self-hate, Martin has an oftentimes senseless drive to see things through, even when the outcome is very obviously not going to turn out the way he wants it to. The least he can do, he believes, is try; if he doesn't try, he's less than nothing. This doggedness plays out in smaller aspects of his demeanor: He tends to fixate on one thing at a time, be it a task or a conversation, and has a difficult time multitasking or thinking on his feet. He's not a plan guy. As miserable and afraid as he is, he is determined to stay alive and get stronger. All for the sake of saving his sister, even if he truly can't. He'd rather be dead, but he can't let her go the way of his father – another thing he blames himself for. Once he's saved her, nothing else really factors in. It'll just be over. Tl;dr here Abilities As a Darkov – a born and bred monster hunter – Martin has a slightly higher-than-average endurance and constitution than a human; he doesn't need to eat or drink as much. He can see in the dark and can endure cold weather fairly well (though heat is a different story). His primary ability comes by way of conjuring weapons: a mixture of bone, iron, and otherworldly material can be manifested from the body and given shape. In his instance, it's a friggin' ginormous lance he himself can't weild properly, but has learned to use as a kind of projectile. It doesn't last for more than a few seconds, usually, as keeping the lance in the material world takes a great deal of endurance and willpower, and feedback from recalling it can damage Martin's body if overdone. It leaves behind a kind of toxic substance that must be evacuated from the body ASAP, as well as irritated skin nearest the areas it was created (Martin's hands, primarily). Martin can also vaguely detect monsters and certain kinds of magic powers, typically as a smell or a prickling of the skin on his neck. Permissions to opt in or out are here. Exsilium History Right from the very start, Martin's time in Exsilium has been greatly overshadowed by his incredible need to return to his homeland of Olvoski and get on with his sister's rescue. It made him rather irritating to some, and at least exasperating to the more patient. His refusal to slow down and think winds up with him (very literally) running into an assortment of unnatural things which bombard his senses. Dragons, mages, undead men...Such things don't factor in very much (and none very positively) in his left-behind life. It took a long, long time and a few hard lessons for Martin to slow down and try to really take in the situation as it stood. He abandoned the Hold and the city very early on, wandering out into the abandoned wilderness in hopes of finding his way to the home he hopes is still within reach. At that point, the Masked began their mission of chipping the imported creatures and people, and Martin, too, found himself hunted down. Undead Bariyan found him and took charge to getting him out of harm's way, and that little excursion lasted near a week before ultimately resulting in one last ambush and the inevitable chipping. Martin's was later removed with help from John Watson. From then on, he grew more and more withdrawn and less ambitious about his attempts to find a way home, only to be riled up once again as the Initative announced plans to send their new soldiers through time. Martin failed to get the attention of the officials before being sent to ancient Rome and into a whole new problem: Darkovs are forbidden to kill humans, and that was precisely what was requested of him. He had heard a particular cry out in the battle as he was being forcibly taken out of harm's way, which triggered a wild panic and need to react. Convinced he'd heard his father in pain, Martin wound up killing one of the men he was supposed to be protecting, very quickly realizing his mistake and enjoying a heaping helping of BSOD. He shut himself up in his room for more than a week before acknowledging the root of the problem, and even then he insisted on keeping all the blame on himself. It was his fault, he was certain, that his father was dead, just the same as the man on the battlefield. Martin Septim managed to learn about the state of the flow of time for home worlds and relayed this to the younger, which gave him less a reason to fret and search for a way out. His fixation soon turned toward strengthening his skills as a hunter; now, he believes, is the opportunity to make himself better, so that when he does finally go home, he can do the job right. Relationships Will be made pretty later, but have an unfinished list: *Bariyan *Martin Septim *Anora *Alistair *John Watson *Osprey *Eridan *John Egbert *Artika *Fayt *Raven *Riku Category:Characters In Game